


Twas the Night Before Christmas -Bus Edition

by lemonypond



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fitzmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonypond/pseuds/lemonypond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr prompt, but turned into a Twas the Night Before Christmas poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas the Night Before Christmas -Bus Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to try and tackle the original anon prompt tomorrow. But I hope someone out there enjoys this.

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the Bus,

not a creature was stirring, except for a Fitzsimmons.

The stockings were hung by the holocom with care,

with hopes that Agent Coulson soon would be there.

 

The agents were nestled all snug in their beds,

while visions of super soldiers danced in their heads.

And Simmons in her jammies and Fitz by her side,

had just settled their brains to look for some place to hide.

 

When down on the cargo bay there arose such a clatter,

Fitz screamed like a girl to see what was the matter.

Away to the video monitor he flew in a hurry,

pushed on some buttons and threw up a video, still very blurry.

 

The lights from the bay on the newly shipped gear

gave the luster of mid-day to the objects they fear.

When what to his wonder eyes should appear

but the Cavalry wrapping a very sharp spear.

 

With a nod of her head, so stoic and gallant

he knew in a moment that there was also Agent Grant.

More rapid than eagles he gave her a brief hug.

And he whistled and shouted and called her quite smug.

 

“Now Skye! Now Coulson! Now FitzSimmons too!”

I only wanted to spend Christmas with you.”

To the top of the stairs to the top of the bunk,

Agent May rolled her eyes as she followed the young punk.

 

As the dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

when they met with an obstacle by the name of Skye.

So up to the cockpit the lovers they flew,

with a duck around a corner, and and audible “phew!”

 

And then in a twinkling, Fitz heard from above,

the prancing and pawing of his one true love.

As he drew in hand and was turning around,

down the stairs Simmons hopped with a bound.

 

She was dressed in flannel pjs from her head to her toe,

and her clothes were all smattered with ink stains that glowed.

A bundle of presents she brought down in her bag,

and she looked like a genius he wanted to shag.

 

Her eyes-how they twinkled! Her dimples how merry!

Her cheeks were like roses, her nose like a cherry!

Her droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

and her eyebrows as perfect as the new fallen snow.

 

The cap of a pen she held tight in her teeth

and the ink it flowed on to the paper sheath.

She had a beautiful brain and a face so fair,

that wrinkled when she laughed and made him feel lighter than air.

 

She was smart and she was slender, a right jolly little elf,

and Fitz laughed when he saw her in spite of himself.

A wink of her eye and a twist of her head

soon gave Fitz to know he had nothing to dread.

 

She spoke not a word, but went straight to her work

and wrapped her presents then turned with a jerk.

And laying her finger under his chin,

and giving a nod to the stairs with a grin!

 

She sprang towards her bunk and to Fitz gave a whistle,

and away they both flew like the down of a thistle.

But no one was left to hear her exclaim, ‘ere they walked out of sight.

“Happy Christmas, my Fitz, and let’s have a good night.”


End file.
